


Lapis(Mirror)/Rose Quartz (Untitled)

by ThePixel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePixel/pseuds/ThePixel
Summary: I don't know if this is ever going to be updated and if it is there isn't going to be a set timetable, I'm just writing was I feel like it.First update at 23.7.18 at 2:27am, I shouldn't be up this late I've got school but I've had this tiny bit in my book for ages, doubt it'll get more then this for ages but peace!





	Lapis(Mirror)/Rose Quartz (Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is ever going to be updated and if it is there isn't going to be a set timetable, I'm just writing was I feel like it.  
> First update at 23.7.18 at 2:27am, I shouldn't be up this late I've got school but I've had this tiny bit in my book for ages, doubt it'll get more then this for ages but peace!

Lapis was merely visiting the planet “Earth”, attempting to view some of its greatest wonders before it was to be turned into a gem colony and largely mined out and destroyed for its resources, just as many other planets.  
However she was caught up in the Rebellion and she along with countless other civilians attempted to flee back to Homeworld, unfortunately she was poofed by a rebelling bismuth and was left dormant until a Homeworld soldier found her and returned her to a Homeworld stronghold on Earth.  
To her misfortune the Homeworld forces believed her to be a crystal gem, for days, weeks, months, all turning into one session of horror she is interrogate for information regarding the rebellion, all while her pleads of “I’m not one of them!’ and “You’ve got the wrong gem!” fall onto deaf ears.  
Once her interrogators believe her to be off no use to them, they seal her into a mirror as to hide their misendomors and is given to those who remained on Earth, forced to do their bidding and endure their abuse for a period of a thousand years before being abandoned at the galaxy warp as the Diamonds declare the Earth as lost to the Crystal Gems, the flurry of gems returning to Homeworld she is trampled and her gem cracked, doing unknown trauma to her and forever altering her personality and possibly her sanity.  
Once all of the Homeworld gems had left, Rose Quartz, the leader of the Rebellion and the Crystal Gems, returns to the galaxy warp where the mass exodus occurred in order to destroy it and ensure they will never return. As the moves to leave the warp she hears a faint ringing, she goes to investigate the noise and discovers the mirror, Rose takes the mirror and hides it within her gemstone until she can discover what it really is.

After returning to the temple, Rose takes out the mirror and examines it. "What a quaint design!" Exclaims Rose. "Why...thank...you." "Oh my stars it can talk!" "Of...course...I...can!"


End file.
